With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras have become a highly popular way of taking pictures. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to include increasing numbers of special features. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module, these electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy capturing digital pictures anytime and anywhere, the smallest and most eye-catching cameras being the most popular.
In camera modules, optical lenses are very important to the quality of the pictures captured by the camera modules. In the process of manufacturing, the optical lenses need to be washed before plating a film thereon. A typical washing mechanism for optical members includes a housing full of water, an ultrasound producer, and a washing box retaining some water therein. The ultrasound producer is mounted at the bottom of the housing. The washing box is mounted in a top portion of the housing and touches the water. In use, one optical member is disposed in the washing box and the optical member immerges in the water. The ultrasound producer produces ultrasonic wave to enable the water in the washing box to wash the optical member. However, the washing mechanism only washes one optical member one time.
Therefore, a new washing mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.